Es herida que duele
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: Porque hay cosas que sangran por dentro y nadie las puede notar... -Yo te admiraba tanto, tanto- KakaSaku


Hola, por fin ha llegado, un KakaSaku de mi parte :3 ¡Disfrutad!

**Disclaimer:** Fic sin ánimos de lucro, Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-San.

**Dedicatoria:** A tí que con lo que te sobra me darías la luz para encender los días.

_**Es herida que duele...**_

No levantó la vista del libro cuando la sintió acercarse a paso lento, tampoco lo hizo cuando ella se sentó a su lado en la hierba, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, ni cuando comenzó a hablar.

Sus ojos jade tan brillantes ayer, hoy lucían apagados y su rostro iluminado por el sol se notaba cansado, exhausto. Su pelo se meció con el viento y ese aroma frutal tan familiar se coló por debajo de la tela de su máscara.

-Sabes Kakashi- su voz resignada y la ausencia del "Sensei" infaltable tras su nombre, le despertó curiosidad- Te admiraba tanto tanto- sonrió, como una niña y sus ojos verdes le miraron, en busca de atención.

Dejó el libro a un lado en el pasto, sabía que ella necesitaba hablar, e iba a escucharla, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se dijo que de esa conversación, sólo había retardado la llegada.

-Kakashi "el ninja copia"- su tono fue simplón- Kakashi "el guerrero Sharingan"- agregó- pero yo no te admiraba por eso, mucho distaban tus títulos de la primera impresión que me diste al ver como el borrador se estrellaba en tu cabeza- rió, suave- te admiraba desde aquella vez, cuando pronunciaste esas palabras- recordó- cuando prometiste que nos protegerías, que mientras tú estuvieras todo estaría bien.

Su voz nostalgica y sus orbes se perdieron en la hierba verde, mientras jugaba con el césped a su costado. El Jounin la miró, como si fuera la primera vez que la observaba; su pelo rosa hasta los hombros, brillaba, sus ojos verdes esmeralda, su piel blanca cremosa, la comisura de sus labios esbozada en una mueca amarga. Sus formas bajo la camiseta roja, sus largas piernas extendidas. _Sakura era una mujer tan bella_.

La oyó hablarle nuavamente y salió de su ensimismamiento.

-Te creí Kakashi-Sensei-volvió a llamarlo así-te creí. Niña tonta-se dijo.

El maestro no habló, la dejaría decir cada verdad, porque sabía que todo, muy a su pesar, era cierto.

-Me traicionaste-habló dolida-dijiste que éramos un equipo, creí que éramos iguales, con la misma atención de tu parte-sus dedos estrujaron un hierbajo- me mentiste, tu ojo sólo se fijaba en Sasuke, el niño prodigio, con una similitud a ti demasiado notoria, eventualmente se fijaba en Naruto, con su afán de crecer, de ser fuerte, con su determinación que todo lo logra- Kakashi juró ver como los ojos de su antigua alumna se cristalizaban-me dejaste atrás, cuando aún tenía tanto que aprender, me diste la espalda, junto con aquellos dos, me dejaste en un lugar seguro cuando siendo una Kunoichi ese no era mi papel. No confiaste en mi, siquiera creías útil mi inteligencia y mi control de chakra era sólo una habilidad curiosa que no me ayudaste a explotar. Nunca conocería mi potencial a tu lado, rara vez te vi acercarte a mi, indicarme como hacerlo, tenderme una mano. Al menos ¡atacarme! enseñarme a defenderme-su tono trataba en vano de no parecerse al reproche-Pero yo te defendía tanto...aún si veía a Asuma entrenar a su equipo por igual, Gai, Kurenai... pero yo tenía al mejor Sensei del mundo, un Sensei pervertido pero fuerte, con experiencia, con una gran visión sobre la vida Shinobi, un Sensei con el que podía contar. Me engañé...

Se detuvo su charla y suspiró, cerró los ojos enfocandose en sentir el sol que le daba de lleno en el rostro, cálido, similar a un abrazo.

-Un abrazo tuyo hubiera bastado, aquel día, para tranquilizarme, para saber que iríamos a buscarlo, que lo traeríamos, pero era pedir demasiado-sus ojos se abrieron, brillando-sabes Kakashi, Tsunade, desde luego, fue una mejor maestra que tú, por primera vez sentí que alguien tenía fe en mi, que era útil para algo. Fue duro, fueron dos años y medio de sudor y lágrimas, pero lo logré, porque sabía que podía, aún si destrozaste mi confianza ignorándome casi por completo.

Dos lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos, seguidas por un batallón, se echó a llorar...

La mano cálida masculina, tímida, se posó en su mejilla y la acarició, mojando su piel al contacto. Se veía tan frágil, _ella era una muñeca_, ella no debía ensuciarce las manos. Ahí estaba otra vez desmereciendo sus habilidades.

Ella se volvió a ver patética, llorando, como antaño, se sentía débil y pequeña.

Sus ojos, abiertos y desbordante en lágrimas le observaron a su único ojo visible, con firmeza. Kakashi sintió su estómago removerse y tuvo el deseo de pasear sus dedos atrevidos, por sus labios mojados.

Sakura cerró los ojos, puso su mano sobre la de él y sonrió triste, mordiéndose los labios.

-Solía creer que eras el pilar del equipo 7- su voz entrecortada-el motor, la ligadura.

Abrió los ojos, cesó de llorar.

-Me traicionaste Kakashi-Sensei, juraste protegernos, a los 3. No me protegiste, me hiciste a un lado.

-Sakura...-su voz ronca habló por primera vez, con dolor escondido en cada sílaba que pronunciaba.

"Lo siento", no servía de nada decirlo, no arreglaría nada.

Conocía a cientas de Kunoichi, muchas de ellas más fuertes que él, la Hokage era un ejemplo. Pero Sakura, Sakura era Sakura. Era la niña de voz chillona e irritante que se pasaba persiguiendo a Sasuke e ignoraba a Naruto. Nunca dudó de su inteligencia, pero, ¿acaso saber la trayectoria de un kunai lanzado a X distancia la salvaría de morir? la respuesta era obvia. Su pelo rosa no estaba hecho para mancharse de sangre, su piel blanquezina no era digna de cicatrices. Sus ojos verdes brillantes no merecían oscureserse con la vista de la muerte.

No había salvado a Rin, no había llegado, no había notado ninguna tonta opresión en el pecho, ninguna señal de alerta.

-Sakura...-volvió a pronunciar, como un tonto, sujetando la mejilla sonrojada de la que fue su alumna.

_No quería perderla_

Fue egoísta, lo admitía, no quiso ver el valor de la muchacha como ninja. Pero ella no necesitaba eso, se decía a veces, justificándose. Naruto, daría su vida por ella si fuera necesario, sólo tenía que apartarse y dejarlos luchar. "Apartarse" la trataban como un estorbo. Pero ella era una flor, frágil, _hermosa_. No debería ensuciarse las manos, no debía. La "romántica" voz de Rock Lee resonó en su cabeza.

Ella era la niña del equipo, si acaso quedaba algo del equipo 7. Quedaban las migajas. "Niña" ya no lo era, _ella era una mujer_, hace rato se había dado cuenta. Sólo había sido un idiota.

-Kakashi-Sensei-su voz habló, suave, apagada-lo quiero tanto...-su confesión se saboreaba prohibida.

El rostro del Jounin se acercó al rostro de la chica, perdiendo la cordura, la entereza.

Sakura sintió la tela azul rozarle los labios, sintió el aliento a menta en su repiración. Su mano fina se detuvo en el borde de su máscara, temblorosa.

Kakashi titubeó, siempre había sido un cobarde. Temía arruinarlo todo, de vuelta...

La chica del pelo rosa se apartó, esbozó una sonrisa falsa, distante. _Dolía. _

-Yo sí te protegeré Kakashi-Sensei, las veces que haga falta.

Su aroma aún flotaba en el aire cuando ella se marchó, dejándolo en el peor de los juicios: _consigo mismo._

_**"Proteger significa no traicionar nunca"**_

**FIN**

TwT KakaSaku 3

**FugadadelPaquete**

_Ya saben, si tiene tele ¡ahí se ven!_

_¿Insultos, halagos? Review :3_

_PD: La frase del final no es mía, desconozco su autor._


End file.
